


Where the Heart Is

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus is forced to celebrate his birthday.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. For His Own Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is forced to celebrate his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content. Could possibly be construed as dub-con. Maybe. But this is me we're talking about, so prolly not.
> 
> A/N: Happy birthday, SEVERUS! 
> 
> Beta: Eeyore9990
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

For His Own Good

~

Severus sighed as he intercepted the look Potter and Draco passed between them. Ever since the two of them had mended fences and made up their differences, he’d been nervous. Not that they’d done anything suspicious yet, but he suspected they were planning something. He just had no idea what. 

He had his own ideas about their relationship as well. It seemed as if both had embraced their homosexuality and to Severus’ eyes it appeared they were an item. Not that he cared, of course, no matter how good he imagined their sex must be.

He wondered yet again just how Albus had managed to know everything happening at Hogwarts. He could barely keep track of the machinations of his Potions and DADA Professors. _Perhaps being offered the position of Headmaster again was not a reward._

“Our meeting is adjourned, gentlemen,” he said. “Unless there are any last minute items you wish to discuss?”

“I have one, Headmaster.” Draco looked smug and Severus felt himself go cold. 

“Indeed?”

“Yes. We all know that this is a special day,” Draco continued, apparently oblivious to Severus’ attempts to silence him, well, silently. “A momentous birthday. I think the entire school should be made aware of it in order to celebrate.”

“Professor Malfoy! This is wholly inappropriate and --”

“Oh, but he’s right, Headmaster,” Potter interrupted, a grin on his face. “Surely you wouldn’t deny the students a chance to celebrate such an illustrious event?”

“Birthdays are private affairs,” Severus ground out. “If the person whose natal day it is does not wish anything said or done to bring attention to it, then it is only polite to abide by those wishes.”

“What if it’s for his own good?” Draco asked silkily. “Then, I think even you would admit, Headmaster, that perhaps the person whose day it is should be strongly encouraged to celebrate.”

“Get out,” Severus said coldly. He took another sip of his tea to soothe his suddenly dry throat. “This meeting is --” He blinked, eyes going blurry. He stared up at Draco and Harry accusingly. “You bastard!”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know my parents were very married, Headmaster.”

“You --” Severus licked his lips and tried to find words. “You drugged me.”

“Oh, that. Well, yes,” Draco said. “We had to find a way to give you our gift since we knew you’d never accept otherwise.”

“What -- gift?” 

As his eyesight dimmed, he thought he heard Draco say, “Why us, of course.” And then Severus knew no more. Until he woke in a strange bed. 

Severus stretched, feeling oddly warm. He sighed as soft sheets caressed him, the slide of naked skin next to him making him want to purr. Wait, naked skin? His eyes sprung open and he tried to sit up, only to realize he was trapped beneath two arms and a leg.

“Hullo, Severus,” an amused voice said in his ear. 

Severus blanched. “What in Merlin’s name --?” He was adroitly manoeuvred onto his back only to find himself looking up into two familiar faces. His memories, which had temporarily left him, came flooding back. 

“What have you two miscreants done?” he growled, eyes flashing furiously. 

To his chagrin, neither man looked cowed. Potter looked positively gleeful, in fact. “We’re giving you your birthday present,” he said. 

Severus opened his mouth to deliver some scathing comeback, but was sidetracked by Draco, who dipped his head and licked his nipple. He involuntarily arched to get closer to the wet warmth. 

“You may as well lay back and relax,” Draco advised, his breath gusting against Severus’ chest. “We’re fairly adamant about this gift.”

“This is outrageous,” Severus managed, trying to ignore how his breath was hitching under Draco’s tongue and Potter’s -- Wait, what _was_ Potter doing?

“Actually, what’s really outrageous,” Potter said, his voice coming from somewhere in the vicinity of his thigh, “Is that you hide this body beneath all those layers of thick, black cloth.”

“What are you --? Deargods!” Severus’ hands clenched in the sheets as someone’s mouth -- _it has to be Potter’s since Draco is still sucking on my nipples_ he thought dimly -- was lightly running across the tip of his now aching prick. 

Potter was unaccountably good at sucking cock, Severus quickly realized. And when Draco joined him, their tongues tangling together as they licked and sucked and generally tortured him, Severus gave up on all conscious thought and spread his legs to give them more space. After all, it _had_ been a long time since he had celebrated his birthday in any worthwhile fashion. 

Several hours later, sore in places he hadn’t known he could be sore in, Severus hesitantly accepted a goblet of wine from Draco. He sniffed it cautiously, raising an eyebrow when Draco rolled his eyes. “Well? What do you expect?” he rasped. “You have already drugged me once today. I would be foolish indeed to trust you ever again.”

Draco shrugged, then took the goblet and took a big swallow, handing it back to Severus. “As if I would hurt you,” he said. 

“You’d have to ask very nicely,” Harry murmured from his position tucked behind Severus.

A reluctant smile crossed Severus’ face before he schooled his features. He sipped the wine, sighing as some of his aches vanished. “Painkiller?” 

Draco nodded. “And a muscle relaxant. I thought we would need it.”

Harry peeked out from behind Severus’ shoulder. “Oh, maybe I need to try that.” 

Severus offered him the goblet and Harry grinned, shaking his head. Leaning close, he whispered, “I’d rather try it a different way,” before pressing his lips to Severus’ and drinking from there.

“Whatever made you both think I wanted this... gift?” Severus asked a few minutes later when Harry was tucked beneath his right arm and Draco beneath his left. 

Draco shrugged. “We decided it was time we all had a good day, and what better day to start than today?”

“Plus, we rather think _we_ got the gift,” Harry murmured. “Wait ‘til you see what we have planned for June fifth!”

Draco blushed and Severus smirked. He’d clearly have to come up with some plans of his own to celebrate the next birthday. 

~


	2. Double Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a gift he never dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: GRAPHIC sex, Double penetration
> 
> A/N: Written in honor of Draco Malfoy's birthday.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Double Delivery

~

“Tomorrow is June fifth,” Draco announced brightly. 

“Indeed?” Severus said dryly. “Imagine that.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “We’re both well aware of the date, Draco,” he said. “It’s not as if you haven’t been reminding us as frequently as possible.”

Draco flushed. “It’s a national holiday in Denmark, you know,” he blustered. “If they celebrate it...”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry said, glancing over towards Severus. 

“I’ve told you that several times now, Harry,” Draco said, clearly exasperated. 

“You don’t say?” Severus murmured. “Where have our heads been?”

Harry hid a smile.

“You’re not taking me seriously,” Draco huffed. He stood up and prepared to leave. “I don’t have to stay here and be insulted...”

With a fond smile, Harry stood up as well and pulled him into a hug. “We’re just teasing. We know it’s your birthday, and we have something planned.”

Draco immediately perked up. “You do?” He smirked. “Oh, then that’s all right. What is it?”

Severus shook his head. “Now you’ve done it,” he said, draining his mug and standing. “He won’t rest until he discovers what his gift is.”

Harry sniggered and pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “It’s a surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Draco pouted. “That’s no fun.”

“It is for me,” Severus said. “I look forward to your machinations today, Draco. And now, I have a meeting with the Board of Governors.” With that he pulled first Draco, then Harry into a deep kiss and, after eliciting moans from both of them, swept out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco standing there, panting. 

“Machinations?” Harry asked once he’d recovered. 

Draco grinned wickedly. “I will get this out of you, Harry,” he promised. 

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

~

The first few times Harry encountered Draco that day, everything was fine. Potions and DADA didn’t overlap, so they ran into each other in the staff room several times between classes as usual, and Harry thought nothing of it. Until Draco began brushing against him and touching him incessantly. 

By the time Harry went to prepare to teach his last session of the day he was half hard, and Draco’s mischievous grin and saucy wink did nothing to improve matters. To add insult to injury, on his way out of the room Draco licked his lips lasciviously and blew him a kiss. Harry went to his class blushing and fully aroused.

After that he avoided the office, but even that didn’t save him. As he walked past a darkened alcove, a hand unexpectedly shot out and unceremoniously hauled him into the shadows, and before Harry could make a noise he was being pressed against a wall and snogged within an inch of his life. 

It was Draco, of course, and since Harry identified him immediately by his scent and taste, he returned the kiss enthusiastically. 

“So,” Draco purred, insinuating a leg in between Harry’s and beginning a slow slide against him, “what _do_ you have planned for my birthday?”

On the verge of coming right there and then, Harry whined in the back of his throat and tried to thrust harder against Draco, but Draco was having none of it. “Answer me,” he insisted, mouthing Harry’s ear.

“It’s a surprise,” Harry managed, trying to hold Draco close so they could frot properly. When Draco pouted, Harry grinned and sucked that pouty bottom lip into his mouth. 

No doubt Draco would have tried some other tactic to extract the information, but just then a discreet cough distracted them both. 

“I am not sure whether to be more upset that you started without me or that you’re doing this so blatantly.” Severus, arms crossed, was standing there, his eyes glittering with some unnamed emotion. 

“Severus...”

“Not that I am unappreciative of such an erotic display,” Severus continued, “but this is perhaps best saved for our quarters. Unless you had plans to invite students to join us?”

Draco pulled away from Harry and, after shooting a rueful look at him, turned to face Severus. “We apologize, Headmaster,” he said, clearly chastened. 

Severus inclined his head. “I’ll see you both in my office in ten minutes and we shall see about reparations,” he said. 

Harry shivered as he watched Severus walk away. “Can’t wait,” he murmured, not surprised when Draco made a noise of agreement. 

~

Harry was cold, and he imagined Draco was, too, stretched out naked as they were across Severus’ desk. From the sounds Severus was making behind them as he rummaged for a suitable implement of punishment, this was going to be good. Harry’s prick, already hard from before, was now leaking, and having it pressed against the wood didn’t seem to be a problem despite the discomfort. 

“Ten swats each I think,” Severus said. Harry shivered.

When the first blow came it took his breath away, as it always did. “One!” he choked out around the blossoming warmth.

Since Severus paddled their cheeks in a row, it was an interminable wait before they were all finished, and by then he was practically humping the desk he was so aroused. 

Cool, lubricant-slicked fingers insinuated themselves between his arse cheeks, and Harry gasped as he was perfunctorily stretched and something rigid was introduced. Draco’s sudden inhalation told him that he was being subjected to the same treatment. 

“Those plugs shall stay in until tonight,” Severus murmured, patting Harry’s beet-red arse before moving away. “Perhaps this shall remind you both that you are professors now and thus cannot follow your every carnal instinct.”

“Severus...” Draco whined. 

Harry winced as a slap echoed. 

“Another word and I’ll add a cock ring, Draco,” Severus warned. “Now, you have five minutes before I expect you in the Great Hall for dinner. Use it wisely.”

Severus settled back in his chair as Harry and Draco straightened up from the desk and eyed one other. By wordless agreement they reached for each other, and it only took a few pulls before they were both sobbing their relief and spurting over each other’s hands. 

Once he had recovered, Harry Summoned his clothes and when all three men walked into the Great Hall, it would have taken a perceptive eye to see that both Harry and Draco were walking a bit stiffly. 

“So are you going to tell me what the present is?” Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth when they sat. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No! Now shut it, unless you _don’t_ want a thorough fucking tonight.”

Draco smiled and immediately shut up.

Harry could feel Severus’ eyes on him, and the low level throbbing of the plug in his arse let him know he was being monitored. It also let his prick know there was more fun to come, however, which meant he was fully hard by the time they made it through dinner.

It was his turn to patrol and by the time he was done and met Draco back in the Great Hall for the trip back to their shared quarters, Harry was trembling with need.

They all but ran back to their rooms, and when they hit the door, both Harry and Draco virtually attacked each other, ripping away clothes as they attempted to devour the other. 

When they came up for air it was to see a naked and very aroused Severus waiting on top of the bed, stroking his cock and smirking as he watched them. 

“Happy Birthday, Draco,” he purred, his velvet voice making both men swallow deeply. 

Hardly needing a verbal invitation, Harry and Draco crawled onto the bed, and, as one, began kissing Severus. 

When Draco bent down to begin licking broad stripes onto and around Severus’ prick, Severus pulled him away. “It’s your birthday,” he said, pushing Draco down onto his back. “We should be taking care of you.” 

Draco didn’t argue, and as Harry and Severus settled over him and started lapping at the tip and length of his cock, tongues entwining around it, he sighed and widened his legs. 

With a sigh, Draco’s hands settled in their hair, and his head fell back onto the pillow as his lovers slurped and sucked, eliciting loud moans from his mouth. When he came a minute later it was with a low cry and a shudder, which Harry and Severus cradled him through.

Once he recovered his breath, Draco reached down, first pulling Harry up for a kiss, then Severus. Tasting his own flavour in their mouths made him moan, and as he pulled away, Severus whispered against his mouth, “So, what would you like to do on your day?”

Draco blushed but met Severus’ gaze squarely. “I want both of you to fuck me,” he said softly. 

“But we already do that...” Harry shut up as Severus glared at him. 

“I think he means at the same time, Harry,” Severus murmured after directing another searching look at Draco. 

Leaning forward, Draco kissed Severus again, then he turned towards Harry. “Will you?” he asked. “Please?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Draco laughed. “As if I’d let you,” he scoffed. 

Severus curved his hand around Harry’s neck and drew him close. “He’ll be fine, Harry,” he said. “He wants this, and he wants it with us. We’ll go slowly.”

Swallowing hard, Harry glanced between the two of them, then nodded. “All right,” he said softly. “What do we do?”

Once they had rearranged themselves, Harry on his back, Draco straddling Harry’s hips, and Severus sitting on his haunches behind Draco, Severus removed the plugs, immediately casting a Lubrication Spell on Draco.

Positioning Harry’s cock at Draco’s hole, Severus leaned forward and whispered, “Sit down,” into Draco’s ear.

Draco did so, groaning as Harry filled him. 

They fucked for a few moments until Draco was arching his back ad his cock began to fill again.

“It’s a good thing you had the plug in for so long,” Severus observed. “It certainly paved the way for this.” 

“Why do you think I asked?” Draco answered, even as he shifted restlessly atop Harry’s prick. Biting his lip, he stopped moving and turned his head to look at Severus. “Now?” he asked. When Severus nodded he smiled slowly. “Here we go, Harry, he whispered. “Just give Severus a moment.”

“Fuck, you feel so bloody good,” Harry gasped, running restless hands over Draco’s thighs and arse as he struggled not to resume thrusting. 

“So do you,” Draco murmured. “Imagine what it’ll feel like with Severus sliding in next to you, with both of you inside me.”

“Oh God!”

“Mm, my thought exactly,” Draco murmured. He hissed as he felt Severus’ finger circling where Harry’s cock was inside him. When the finger managed to manoeuvre its way in alongside Harry, Draco leaned forward and snogged Harry in earnest. 

Severus managed to push another finger in, followed by a third. “Are you all right, Draco?” he asked, the thumb of his other hand rubbing soothing circles into Draco’s lower back. 

“Fuck, yes,” Draco gasped, his forehead leaning against Harry’s as he struggled for breath. He was moving up and down on Harry in a slow rhythm. “More.”

“As you wish, but you must be still.” 

Draco complied, and, since Severus had already greased his prick, he immediately began working it into place, carefully managing to insert the tip before removing his fingers. Draco remained relaxed, accepting the new cock fairly easily. 

The sight of Draco’s hole stretching to the point of being able to accommodate both his and Harry’s not inconsiderable pricks made Severus shudder. Moving closer, he slid in deeper, smiling as both Harry and Draco began babbling nonsense words. 

“Oh God,” Harry gasped, shaking. “This is... I can’t...”

“Shh,” Draco said. “You both feel...amazing... so good. I...” 

Another slide of Severus’ prick made them both lose words altogether. He was all the way in now and as he began the slow, careful slide out, he could feel Harry tensing up. “Come if you want to, Harry,” he said, voice low and dark. “It’s all right.”

After only a few more sensual slides against Severus and in and out of Draco, Harry did just that, bucking his hips up and crying out as he came spurting inside Draco. 

Severus held himself perfectly still as Harry’s seed made Draco’s passage wetter, slicker, but once Harry was done, Severus began to move, pushing Draco flat onto Harry as he ploughed into him, fucking him hard. Harry’s prick had slipped out, but both Harry and Draco felt Severus’ every thrust. He soon lost his rhythm and with a low cry he came, biting Draco’s shoulder as he did so. 

The bite triggered Draco’s orgasm and he, too, came, for the second time that night, his muscles clenching around Severus’ half hard and still spurting cock even as he spilled onto his and Harry’s stomachs. 

It was several minutes before anyone in the tangled group moved, and even then, it was only to shift into more comfortable positions that allowed Harry and Draco to breathe. 

Severus did manage to whisper a Cleaning Spell, then all three drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

~

When Draco woke it was to the murmur of low voices. “I shall presume that you are discussing the best way to present my gift,” he said, eyes still closed. “No need to wrap it up or anything. I’ll take whatever it is right here.”

“Brat,” Severus growled, smacking Draco’s arse lightly. 

Draco smiled and sat up in the circle of both Harry’s and Severus’ arms. “Just trying to make it easy,” he said. 

When Severus and Harry exchanged looks, Draco pursed his lips. “Or I can assume that last night was my gift,” he said softly. “Since it really was the best gift ever.”

“Relax, Draco,” Harry said. “We actually did get you something.”

“Thank God!” Draco grinned. “So what is it? _Where_ is it?”

“It’s a bit large to fit in here,” Severus said. “But I think this will assuage your curiosity.” Snapping his fingers, Severus murmured an incantation and a scroll appeared in his hand. 

Harry, meanwhile, did the same thing, only into his hand popped a key. With a smile, Harry handed it to Draco, who frowned. 

“A key? Is it to your heart?” he joked. 

Severus placed the scroll in his hand and Draco, suddenly nervous, unfurled it, his mouth falling open as he read the contents. Blinking furiously, he finally looked up. “I...How?” he whispered. 

“We called in some favours at the Ministry,” Harry said, setting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco’s mouth fell open. “Severus...?” he said, voice wavering. 

Severus nodded. “It’s true. Malfoy Manor has been restored to your family, and your father has been posthumously pardoned on Harry’s word. The name of Malfoy has been restored to the rolls of the Favoured Families.”

“I...” Draco took a deep breath before throwing the key and the scroll up into the air and dragged both his lovers closer. He pressed a savage kiss onto Severus’ lips and then onto Harry’s before engaging in a more leisurely three-way snog. 

“This is... I don’t know how to say thank you for this,” he managed. 

Hugging him fiercely, Harry murmured, “Happy birthday, Draco,” and when he felt Severus’ long arms surrounding them both, Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to believe in love for perhaps the first time. 

~


	3. Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Written to celebrate Harry James Potter's birthday.
> 
>  **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Where the Heart Is

~

Harry inspected the room, bare but for his trunk and books. He’d spent the happiest months of his life between these walls, he realized, and packing to leave was, well, painful.

The summer school they had offered for the first time this year at Hogwarts had been a clear success, but now it was over, and all the staff were dispersing to their homes for a month of well-earned holiday before the autumn classes started.

Harry had been expecting some discussion of what his partners’ plans were, they had all been lovers for a while, after all, but when none had been forthcoming he’d assumed that they had separate plans, and had decided to make things easy. Just because the days (and nights!) he’d spent in these quarters with Severus and Draco had been the closest thing he could imagine to Heaven didn’t mean _they_ felt the same way, after all.

He bit his lips. And it appeared they had even forgotten his birthday since neither one had mentioned it...

Harry ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. Severus doubtless had somewhere to go, and he _knew_ Draco did since he’d been instrumental in restoring Malfoy Manor to him a little over a month ago. Perhaps it was time to move on.

“All packed?” Draco asked, walking in behind Harry.

Harry nodded. “Yes.” Waving his wand he shrunk his belongings and Summoned them, slipping them into his pockets. “What time are you leaving?”

Draco smiled. “The same time you are,” he said.

“What?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Okay, Severus, you were right,” he called out.

Harry blinked. Right about what?

Severus swept into the room, his arms full of books. “I thought that would be the case,” he said, eyes boring into Harry’s. He shrunk the books and slipped them into his pockets.

“What?” Harry repeated, confused.

“You assumed that we are abandoning you for the summer, didn’t you?”

Harry looked away. “It’s all right,” he said. “I understand. Everyone needs time apart--”

With a muttered curse, Severus grabbed Harry’s arm and hauled him against his body. “I do not need ‘time apart’ as you put it,” he growled, the possessive note in his voice making Harry weak. “And I am quite sure that I speak for Draco on this as well.”

“Oh, but we never discussed--” Harry’s words dissolved on a moan as Draco moulded himself to his back. He was bracketed between his lovers and he felt, well, loved.

“We didn’t think we’d have to discuss this,” Draco breathed, nipping the lobe of Harry’s ear as he spoke. “We thought you’d know that we would want to be with you.”

Harry closed his eyes, relieved. “I didn’t want to assume,” he said.

Severus, his lips hovering over Harry’s, smiled. “It is what _we_ did,” he whispered. “We assumed that you would want what we have planned for you.”

“Planned?” Harry shivered. Severus and Draco were nothing if not inventive. If they had planned something he could be sure it would be spectacular. His body throbbed in anticipation.

“It’s almost time,” Draco said.

Severus nodded. “Fortunately, we are all touching, thus obviating the need to--”

The rest of his words were whipped away as the sickening navel-pull of a Portkey overwhelmed Harry. He clung to Severus, appreciative of Draco’s body behind him, and when they landed moments later, it took a few seconds for him to regain his equilibrium.

Once he was steady on his feet, Harry twisted to look around, and Draco stepped back to allow him to see where they were.

Before them was a cheerful little cottage, roses growing around the door. Harry’s eyes narrowed. “This looks familiar,” he said.

Draco clasped his hand. “It should,” he said. “It belonged to your parents, and now that we’ve restored it, it belongs to you. Happy birthday, Harry.”

“You...what?” Harry’s jaw dropped. “You restored their house in Godric’s Hollow?”

“Indeed,” Severus said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Draco and I managed to accomplish most of the repairs ourselves, and we added a few improvements. Would you care to see?”

Harry nodded, speechless, and as he was led inside, he gaped as he toured a well-furnished parlour, a large library, a potions lab, a dining room that could seat twenty, a kitchen, and several bedrooms, although he was pleased to note that the largest bedroom was spacious even by Malfoy standards, and an enormous bed that could easily sleep all three of them. “This is amazing,” he finally said. “Much bigger that anyone would reasonably expect.”

“Wizard’s space,” Draco said.

“Wow,” Harry said, overcome at the gesture. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. This is the best birthday gift ever.”

“Well, of course it is,” Draco sniffed, settling on one of the couches in a comfortable sprawl. “And as I--we plan to live here, too, I had to be sure it met some _basic_ standards.”

“Live here, too?” Harry said softly, heart beating fast. “But I thought--”

“That we had other places to go?” Severus said. He shook his head. “Harry, you’ve seen Spinner’s End. Would _you_ choose to live there ever again?”

Harry smiled. “Probably not,” he said, chuckling.

“And the Manor is lovely,” Draco said, “but far too big for one, and the memories--” He shuddered.

“So we’re all to live here?” Harry repeated, wanting to be clear. “All together? At the same time?”

“That is generally what living together means,” Severus said, rolling his eyes. “Must we repeat it?”

“Yes, do pay attention, Harry,” Draco added. “Well, only if it’s okay with you, of course.”

Harry knew Draco just well enough to hear the tiny hint of insecurity in his tone, and he smiled, slipping off his robes and walking over to stand in front of Draco. “If you two weren’t here it wouldn’t feel like home,” he said softly, and before Draco could react Harry straddled his lap and leaned in to snog him.

“I thought you would see the advantages,” Severus purred, settling on the couch next to them.

Gasping from the intensity of the kiss, Harry pulled away from Draco and fixed his eyes on Severus. “So, time to christen the place, don’t you think?”

Severus didn’t answer verbally, he simply pulled Harry across to him, capturing his mouth in a kiss, as Draco took advantage of Harry’s body being draped over his to efficiently strip him.

Harry gasped into Severus’ mouth as Draco ran a hand over his arse, cupping it and squeezing it before whispering a Lubricating Spell and beginning to stretch Harry.

Severus drew back, peering closely into Harry’s face. “You want us both?” he whispered. “Shall we both fuck you?”

Harry moaned. “Want to suck you,” he said, eyes fluttering as Draco’s slicked fingers moved inside him. “And I want Draco to fuck me.”

“It shall be as the birthday boy wishes,” Severus murmured, and with only a few whispered words, he and Draco were naked, their skin sliding against Harry’s with a heady rhythm.

Harry sucked his way down Severus’ body until his mouth was hovering over Severus’ cock, his arse up the air. As he took his first taste, sliding his tongue around the crown of Severus’ prick, he felt Draco’s fingers continuing to stretch and prepare him, and he rocked back, urging Draco deeper.

“You should see how you look,” Severus purred, his fingers laced through Harry’s hair as Harry licked and sucked eagerly. “Draco practically has his hand inside you.”

Harry’s prick twitched at that, and Draco hissed. “Oh, I think he likes that idea.”

“Oh?” Severus murmured, and the tone of his voice made Harry cast his eyes up to catch Severus’ in an intense gaze. _Yes!_ he thought wordlessly, and Severus’ eyes widened for a moment. “Perhaps some other time,” he said silkily, his thumb caressing Harry’s cheek as he sucked.

“Mm,” Draco groaned. “He’s so tight.”

“Do it now,” Severus instructed. “I think he wants to come with you inside him.”

Harry’s moan of agreement spurred Draco on, and, needing no further instruction, Draco pushed, his thick cock beginning to split Harry open. Harry was driven downwards until Severus’ prick was buried in his throat.

When Draco grasped Harry’s hips and began to move, Harry simply closed his eyes and held on. The sensation of both of his lovers sliding into him, caressing him, loving him, was overwhelming, and Harry gave himself over to it, letting them move him as they would, wallowing in the sensations crashing through him.

After a few false starts, Draco and Severus slipped into a synchronized rhythm and all Harry had to do was suck and lick and let himself be pleasured. All too soon it became too much, and with a scream around Severus’ cock that was thrusting steadily down his throat, Harry came.

Harry’s muscles rippling around Draco made him lose his rhythm and he thrust once, twice and came with a cry, arching his back hard and pumping his essence into Harry.

The vibration of Harry’s scream around Severus’ cock drew his orgasm from him, and he, too, came with a choked gasp, clutching the back of Harry’s head as he convulsed down Harry’s rippling throat.

The three of them collapsed onto the couch, breathing hard, and as Harry rolled onto his side, Severus’ prick slipped from his mouth. A moment later Draco slid out of Harry.

“Happy birthday to me,” Harry gasped.

Severus patted Harry’s head. “Indeed. I actually feel as if it is my birthday, too.”

Draco laughed. “You two do realize it’s not over yet, don’t you? It looks like we have several more rooms to christen.”

Severus smirked. “It is fortunate that I brewed extra Stamina Potion, then, is it not?”

Harry began to laugh. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be the most brilliant birthday ever.

~

A soft smile curved Harry’s lips as he looked down at his sleeping lovers. Extricating himself from the tangle of limbs without waking anyone had taken slow care, but he’d managed it, and with a sigh, he walked over to the window. Settling on the ledge, he gazed out over the moonlight-drenched garden.

He hadn’t been surprised when he’s found himself awake at midnight on his birthday. It was a practically a tradition for him to count down the minutes to the end of the day. A day that had exceeded his expectations in so many ways.

The sex had been amazing, as always, but when his friends had shown up, armed with food cooked by Molly Weasley, Harry had not had words to show just how that had made him feel.

But probably the best gift of all was when Arthur Weasley, the closest thing he had to a father, had taken him aside to congratulate him on his union with Severus and Draco...

Harry grinned at the memory. The acceptance and love of family was all he’d ever wanted, and to know that they approved of his choice had gone a long way to making him relax.

Everyone had left at about nine, and he and Draco and Severus had proceeded to ‘christen’ the rest of the house, finally ending up in the bedroom.

“I thought we managed to exhaust you,” a soft voice said from behind him.

Harry smiled, leaning back into encircling arms. “I guess I’m just young and spry,” he murmured. “You’d best keep trying.”

Severus nipped at his neck in retaliation. “I shall show you spry, brat,” he promised. “Come to bed.”

“Yes,” Draco said, yawning and stretching, his body glowing in the moonlight as they turned to look over at him. “Come back to bed. I’m cold and it’s your job to keep me warm.”

Harry sniggered and allowed Severus to lead him back.

Outside, the moon blessed the land and the union of the trio in whose home all was well.

~


End file.
